


Love The Way You Lie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [21]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pairing: Goku/Bulma. Parola chiave: Omegaverse.Song-fic sulla canzone: Love The Way You Lie di Eminem; che ho sentito in versione nightcore.





	1. Chapter 1

Veli verdi scendevano dal soffitto della casa, tra intricati fili colorati, sulle pareti color crema erano appese delle maschere, le fessure oscure al posto degli occhi erano rischiarate dalla luce dei pesanti lampadari di ottone e cristallo.

Goku si nascose il viso con la mano e sospirò pesantemente, la catena gli stringeva il collo e il suo corpo muscoloso era coperto semplicemente da una stuoia.

< Quando ero bambino e mi hai portato con te in questo palazzo sfarzoso è iniziata la nostra storia. Le prime pagine sembravano così luminose, era un paradiso radioso dal futuro brillante… >. Avvertì delle fitte al bassoventre e gorgogliò, avvertendo delle fitte alle tempie ed ansimò.

< Anche gli angeli, però, hanno schemi malvagi e contorte macchinazioni per i mortali. Tu sei risultata solo una padrona ed io uno schiavo, per quanto tu possa essere gentile >. Dimenò la folta coda da scimmia e fece un basso verso.

Bulma avanzò verso di lui, dimenando la fluente coda da lupo azzurra.

“Ancora depresso?” domandò. Gli porse un piatto dorato, con sopra un casco di banane e una mela.

Goku la guardò con espressione stanca e volse lentamente la testa.

“Lo sai che non volevo punirti, ma mio marito Yamcha ha ragione… Non puoi fare a botte con tutti gli altri omega per qualsiasi motivo” disse Bulma con voce stanca.

< Mi sento in colpa ad averti condannato a tutto questo. Quando eri bambino sei stato il mio eroe, non avrei mai pensato che fossi semplicemente un omega. Il mio destino di principessa ed Alpha mi ha condotto così lontano da te, ma… Sono felice di averti al mio fianco, anche solo per qualche sporadica notte d’amore durante i tuoi calori.

Anche se hai perso la via e la libertà per la tua condizione, io continuo ad amarti e lo so che vale anche per te > pensò.

Goku afferrò la mela con la coda e se la portò alla bocca, addentandola rumorosamente.

“Non ho fame” mentì, mentre il suo stomaco gorgogliava.

Perline di diverso colore erano abbandonate in punti diversi del pavimento d’argento, coperto da ampi tappeti intarsiati lì dove c’erano i mobili.

Bulma si sedette accanto a lui e gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano, Goku non poté fare a meno di gorgogliare, socchiudendo le gambe. L’eccitazione pulsava dolorosamente e un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì dalle labbra arrossate e screpolate.

“Non fare i capricci” disse Bulma. Sbucciò una banana e gliela porse, Goku la prese in bocca con gli occhi socchiusi ed iniziò a succhiare.

Le orecchie da lupo di Bulma si appiattirono sulla sua testa.

“Sei geloso perché devono arrivare dei nuovi omega?” chiese la donna.

Goku morse delicatamente un pezzo di banana e lo deglutì, tossì rischiando di affogarsi, Bulma gli accarezzò la gola, aiutandolo a ingoiare.

“So che sei una alpha, ma fino ad ora li aveva sempre avuti tuo marito” sussurrò Goku.

< Credo che il suo harem contenga almeno un centinaio di donne e almeno una ventina di omega maschi. Almeno così ho sentito dire, nessuno si è mai degnato d’insegnarmi a contare > pensò.

Bulma giocherellò con una collana che teneva al collo, decorata da ampie piume violette morbide, e sospirò.

Goku vedeva sfocato, ma si concentrò sul vetro colorato di una finestra.

Un uccellino dalle ampie ali azzurre impagliato era adagiato sul davanzale, accanto a una ghirlanda di fiori violetti di carta.

“Anche se sei arrabbiato con me, mi permetterai di occuparmi di te?” chiese Bulma.

< Te ne starai lì a guardare la mia anima ardere e consumarsi giorno per giorno? Mi resterai accanto sentendomi piangere? Non farai nulla per salvarmi, continuerai a mentirmi, ti limiterai a dirmi che andrà tutto bene? > si domandò Goku.

Bulma staccò un altro pezzo di banana, la premette tra le dita rendendola morbida e gliela mise in bocca, Goku masticò ed ingoiò piano.

“Allora?” domandò Bulma.

< Non posso dirti quello che penso realmente. Mi sento come se avessi un coltello d’acciaio conficcato nella trachea, non riesco a respirare. Posso solo combattere, mordere e scalciare, sono sempre stato il migliore in battaglia > rifletté Goku.

“Urca, lo so che ti occuperai di me. Ti ringrazio” sussurrò. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e gli pizzicavano.

Bulma gli mise in bocca un altro pezzo di banana.

“Lo sai che nessun altro omega potrà mai sostituirti. Sei speciale” gli disse Bulma.

< Tutto questo è colpa mia. Amo il modo in cui mi menti. Mi nutro del mio odio, ma lascio che diventi amore ed alla fine ti offro solo quello. Come se più soffrissi, più fosse piacevole, soffoco, ma proprio ad un passo dalla morte, ti permetto di rianimarmi > rifletté Goku. Si piegò e gli appoggiò la testa sulle gambe, all’altezza delle ginocchia, Bulma gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra le ciocche larghe quattro dita.

< Mille volte mi sono detto che potrei scappare, ma alla fine sono sempre qui. Ogni volta che qualcuno deve difenderti, ti salvo, resto l’eroe tuo e di questa terra che mi lascia a marcire come schiavo nel restante del tempo.

Solo chi ha amato qualcuno così tanto da riuscire a malapena a respirare può sapere cosa si prova > pensò Goku.

Bulma gli mise un altro pezzo in bocca e lo baciò, Goku deglutì e lasciò che la lingua di lei penetrasse attraverso le sue labbra, intrecciandosi con la sua. Rabbrividì avvertendo il calore in tutto il corpo aumentare, mentre rivoli di sudore gli scendevano lungo la schiena.

“Mi dispiace essere così violenta ad ogni calore…” esalò Bulma. < Lo graffio, lo colpisco, lui è mille volte più forte di me, ma si lascia strattonare, atterrare, perfino strappare i capelli. Rimane lì, perso, ai miei piedi, permettendomi di fare qualunque cosa mi possa provocare godimento.

“In quei momenti la pazzia controlla entrambi” le ricordò Goku. < Mi sento così perso in quei momenti in cui sono dentro di lei. So che sarebbe meglio per tutti e due se ci separassimo, se le nostre strade si dividessero. La gelosia verso suo marito aumenta ogni giorno di più e non so cosa farei se in futuro preferisse persino il nuovo omega a me.

Il nostro amore sembra un disco rotto che continua a suonare > pensò. La sua coda marroncina s’intrecciò a quella di Bulma.

“Però devi credermi, tu sei speciale, tesoro” disse Bulma. I suoi occhi indugiarono sul collare di metallo e avvertì una fitta al petto. “Tutto migliorerà con il tempo, ti abituerai anche a questo, finché stiamo insieme tutto andrà bene” disse.

< Ho così paura che a causa delle mie colpe tu possa abbandonarmi. Il nostro rapporto è esplosivo come un tornado che incontra un vulcano, ma ti scongiuro… Resta con me, non abbandonarmi!

Sarò egoista, ma so come tenerlo legato a me > pensò Bulma. Posò il vassoio col resto del cibo per terra e lo baciò ripetutamente, accarezzandogli il petto muscoloso.

Goku si abbandonò sul pavimento, piagnucolando piano e gemendo, tremando, mentre avvertiva vampate di calore scuoterlo completamente. < Amo il modo in cui mi menti, ma so che la prossima volta mi sbatterai di nuovo contro il muro, mi riempirai di calci, pugni e morsi. Però non posso mentire a me stesso. Quando capirò che nel tuo cuore qualcun altro avrà preso il mio posto, ti legherò al letto e brucerò l’intero palazzo, me compreso >.

“Permettimi di occuparmi di te, mio omega” gli sussurrò Bulma all’orecchio, baciandogli le lacrime sulle gote.  


  



	2. Avrai il mio onere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
> Prompt: 7. Bagno caldo  
> Numero parole: 880.

Avrai il mio onere

 

Bulma osservò Vegeta steso sul pavimento, giocherellava col peluche che teneva in bocca. Era un pupazzo dalla rada peluria marrone, col muso decisamente allungato e i tratti lupini, alcuni punti erano saltati all’altezza di una delle zampe.

“Vegeta, vieni qui” ordinò la donna.

Vegeta posò il giocattolo a terra e gattonò fino a lei, con gli occhi liquidi e lo sguardo spento.

Bulma si abbassò e agganciò il guinzaglio al collare, lo strattonò, conducendolo con sé.

Vegeta la seguiva a gattoni, ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo a fissarla, i suoi occhi si arrossavano e tornava ad abbassare la testa. Lì dove un tempo c’era la coda, ne rimaneva un moncherino. Indossava solo uno striminzito tanga, che lasciava uscire tutte le sue nudità, stringendogli dolorosamente i glutei, arrossandogli la pelle abbronzata.

< Tu e gli altri due nuove Omega che siete arrivati, mi avete fatto quasi perdere l’amore di Goku. Ho un diverso destino per ognuno di voi, per essere sicura che non vi metterete tra me e il mio prediletto.

Lui era il mio eroe, e avrà sempre il mio cuore.

Sono già stata costretta a sposare qualcuno che non amo > pensò Bulma.

I capelli a fiamma ondeggiavano sul capo di Vegeta, che ogni tanto si lasciava andare a prolungati sospiri o gemiti rochi. Le gambe alle volte gli cedevano, scivolava pesantemente a terra, Bulma lo strattonava diverse volte, mozzandogli il fiato e lo costringeva a rialzarsi.

Vegeta tornava a gattonare dietro di lei.

“Oggi potrai servirmi. C’è una cosa che la tua Alpha non vuole fare e dovrai compiere tu questo onore al suo posto.

Capisci, Omega? Mi renderai molto felice” disse Bulma.

Vegeta annuì, l’odore di lei gli confondeva la mente. Cercò di parlare, ma gli uscì solo un lungo mugolio.

Bulma spalancò una porta in legno e gliela fece varcare.

Il corpo infreddolito di Vegeta fu avvolto da delle calde nuvole di vapore. Il saiyan si guardò intorno stordito, non riusciva più a scorgere la Alpha. Iniziò ad annusare, sentì la porta che si chiudeva alle sue spalle.

< Mi ha lasciato qui? > si chiese, mentre gli sfuggiva un uggiolio.

Strusciò accanto alla parete, sfiorando una tovaglia e si ritrovò al bordo di una vasca. Allungò la mano, e la immerse nell’acqua, banchi di schiuma galleggiavano profumati.

< Forse sono io che penso male, magari si sta solo facendo un bagno caldo. Magari vuole che io la raggiunga, in fondo ha detto che devo fare qualcosa al posto suo > pensò. Si spogliò e scivolò in acqua, il suo guinzaglio s’immerse, la pelle di cui era fatto si scurì, bagnandosi.

A metà vasca un odore forte, muschiato, punse le narici dell’Omega.

La vista di Vegeta si oscurò, mentre iniziava a gorgogliare, nuotò a cagnolino fino alla fonte dell’odore.

Yamcha ghignò. “Eccoti qui. Iniziavo a pensare non volessi farti un bagno caldo” disse roco.

Vegeta si ritrovò ad ansimare rumorosamente, Yamcha lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo trasse a sé. Era seduto sui gradini della piscina, immerso nell’acqua fino al collo. Si fece sedere Vegeta sulle gambe, l’Omega si ritrovò a dimenare il bacino, completamente umido.

Yamcha lo baciò, mozzandogli il fiato, sentì la propria eccitazione crescere, mentre l’odore dell’Omega gli penetrava le narici. Entrò dentro Vegeta, quest’ultimo si ritrovò a uggiolare desideroso ripetutamente.

Il membro di Yamcha si dilatò, e lo immobilizzò, Vegeta gettò indietro la testa con gli occhi socchiusi, guaendo più forte.

Le spinte di Yamcha si fecero sempre più forti, tanto da fargli scricchiolare il bacino. Le sue unghie lasciarono dei tagli sui fianchi di Vegeta.

Il saiyan si ritrovò a ululare, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. I suoi organi interni si spostarono, facendogli dilatare a dismisura il ventre.

“Vedi, la tua Alpha non voleva avere l’onere di darmi un erede. Inizialmente ero molto contrariato, ma…”. Gli sussurrò all’orecchio Yamcha. Gli morse il collo, l’ululato di Vegeta si ruppe, mentre dalle labbra del giovane iniziò a colare un quantitativo eccessivo di saliva.

“… poi ti ho visto e ho desiderato subito accoppiarmi con te. Sarò più che felice di tenerti con me. Sai, quattro figli è il minimo e durante il periodo di gestazione, avrai bisogno delle mie cure, di essere mio”. Finì di spiegare l’Alpha.

< La nostra sorte è questa. Chi era potente e comandava fino a un momento prima, può scoprire di non essere niente in realtà. Essere annullato, divenendo un Omega. Chi, come me, era incapace, imbranato e deriso, può maturare rivelandosi un Alpha, piegando a sé tutti gli altri.

Nel mio caso, sono un Alpha di Alpha, persino Bulma, a sua volta Alpha, deve obbedirmi > pensò.

Vegeta si accasciò contro il suo petto, premendo con la guancia.

Yamcha continuò a prenderlo, Vegeta gocciolava umori nell’acqua calda, si aggrappò a Yamcha, mentre l’altro riversava lo sperma dentro di lui.

< In fondo il motivo per cui il corpo di un Omega fa così ad ogni piè sospinto, o a ogni calore, è proprio la recondita speranza di poter avere dei figli. Sei fortunato > pensò Yamcha. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, mentre il suo membro si riduceva, scivolò fuori dal saiyan, che prese tra le braccia.

Vegeta stava con gli occhi socchiusi e lo sguardo spento, le braccia abbandonate e il ventre tondeggiante.

 


End file.
